


Поиграем в куклы?

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Борис просыпается в неизвестном доме, абсолютно не помня вчерашний вечер, и встречается с хозяином усадьбы и его дочкой. В процессе знакомства выясняются неприятные подробности и мистические обстоятельства, связанные с этой семьёй.





	Поиграем в куклы?

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_202_оридж 2018

Он резко открыл глаза.  
«Где я?» — подумал Борис, глядя на деревянный резной потолок.  
Светлые волосы мужчины торчали в разные стороны, видимо, ночью  
он сильно ворочался. Сбросив с себя толстое пуховое одеяло, Борис сел на  
кровати.  
Уже светало. В узкую щель штор просачивался сумеречный осенний  
свет. За окном бушевала вьюга. Ветки ближайшего дерева громко стучали по  
стеклу и карнизу. Возможно, именно они и разбудили человека.  
Включив прикроватный светильник, Борис огляделся. Комната не  
ошеломляла убранством, но была довольно уютной. Здесь находились только  
кровать, тумбочка с лампой, небольшой шкаф и столик с зеркалом — всё это  
выглядело изрядно потрёпанным. Не в силах смотреть на царящее повсюду  
уныние, Борис встал с кровати и раздвинул шторы. Повеселело. Но не  
слишком...  
Пейзажи за окном казались ему незнакомыми. Мужчина абсолютно не  
помнил вчерашний вечер. Если бы голову кружили остатки хмеля, было бы  
всё логично, но, вероятно, он не пил. Махнув рукой, Борис влез в тёплые  
голубые тапочки, кем-то аккуратно поставленные возле кровати, и, натянув  
повыше синие пижамные штаны, зашагал к двери.  
За ней простирался длинный коридор с зелёной ковровой дорожкой и  
множеством одинаковых дверей. Но кого заинтересуют чужие комнаты,  
когда в воздухе витает аромат еды? Голод тревожил Бориса не меньше  
потери памяти. Быстрым шагом проскочив коридор, мужчина очутился у  
деревянной лестницы. Он определённо находился на втором этаже, и вверх  
уходили ещё как минимум два пролёта.  
Снизу доносился шум посуды, словно Павловский колокольчик. В  
животе громко заурчало от обилия благоухающих запахов яичницы с  
помидорами и кофе, поэтому, отбросив все предрассудки, Борис сбежал по  
лестнице.  
Дверь кухни оказалась приоткрыта, так что мужчина смог просунуть  
голову внутрь. Там его встретило просторное светлое помещение с десятками  
пустующих столиков. Огромные окна хорошо освещали пространство,  
несмотря на пасмурный день. Здесь тоже зависло уныние. Белые скатерти  
оставались нетронутыми, все стулья были задвинуты, кроме одного. Борис с  
нетерпением вошёл на кухню в надежде перекусить и заметил человека за  
плитой. Услышав скрип и шаги, стройный мужчина обернулся.  
— Доброе утро! Как спалось? — улыбнувшись, спросил он.  
— Всё... хорошо... — ответил Борис и подошёл ближе.  
Они, молча, пожали друг другу руки. Молодой человек с чёрными  
волосами приветливо смотрел на гостя. На его слегка заляпанном фартуке,  
надетом поверх вязаной серой кофты, пестрили цветы, а зелень листьев  
сгущала краски его изумрудных глаз. Они излучали добро и уверенность в  
себе, поэтому мужчина сразу вызвал у Бориса доверие.  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, кто Вы? — неуверенно спросил гость. — И  
что это за место?  
— Ах, конечно... Всё расскажу немного позже, — вытирая руки,  
мужчина засуетился. — Вы пока присаживайтесь, я принесу завтрак.  
Борис уселся на нужный стул и дождался, пока хозяин кухни поставит  
на стол две тарелки и два стакана. Нетерпеливо сглатывая слюну, гость тыкал  
пальцем вилку, чтобы хоть чем-то себя отвлечь. Наконец, темноволосый  
мужчина снял фартук и подошёл к столику.  
— Вы же не против, если я присяду рядом?  
— Конечно, садитесь... — Борис закивал и немного подвинулся.  
— Приятного аппетита! — проскандировал хозяин и начал есть.  
По тарелкам весело застучали приборы.  
— Простите, что не представился сразу. Меня зовут Мстислав, но Вы  
можете звать меня просто Слава, — отмахнулся мужчина.  
— Очень приятно... Такое редкое имя, — кивнул собеседник. — А меня  
зовут Борис.  
— Рад, наконец-то, познакомиться, Борис! Я — владелец этого дома.  
Правда... Не могу в нынешнее время похвастаться его прелестями. Сожалею,  
что Вам не удалось повидать его в расцвете популярности.  
— Наверное, — пожал плечами Борис. — По-моему здесь и сейчас  
довольно уютно.  
— Это бесспорно! Уют — всегда был главной особенностью моей  
гостиницы!  
— Так это гостиница? Вы же не собираетесь брать с меня плату?..  
Слава улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Мы никогда не брали денег с постояльцев.  
Все расходы покрывало государство.  
— Очень странно для нашего времени, — подметил Борис.  
— Да, но мы следуем традициям нескольких поколений.  
Гость помычал в знак понимания и подпёр подбородок рукой. Кухня  
выглядела так, словно ремонт был закончен неделю назад. Наверное,  
государство и правда выделяет средства на гостиницу.  
— И много ли у Вас посетителей? — поинтересовался мужчина.  
— Раньше было не счесть... Чтобы отдохнуть здесь, люди бронировали  
номера за пол года! — воодушевлённо начал Слава. — Я тогда ещё совсем  
маленьким был, и этим домом владел мой... дед. Отец, к сожалению, не  
разделял нашу привязанность к гостинице, поэтому уехал на заработки в  
город...  
— В город? — удивился Борис.  
— Да. Потом дом перешёл ко мне после смерти деда, и как-то всё пошло  
на убыль... — огорчился хозяин, а через минуту добавил шёпотом. — Думаю,  
во всём виноват призрак моей жены...  
Борис нахмурился, но промолчал.  
— После её смерти люди реже стали приезжать сюда, а спустя  
некоторое время перестали вовсе...  
— Это, конечно, всё прискорбно, — признался гость, — но мне-то тут что  
понадобилось?  
— Боюсь, Вы бы сюда тоже никогда не приехали, если бы не я, — Слава  
вдруг стал серьёзным. — Вы лежали в снегу весь синий. Поначалу я решил,  
что уже поздно, но какое счастье, что я подоспел вовремя! Не найдя Вашего  
адреса, я привёз Вас к себе.  
Борис долго вглядывался в белый стол, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-  
нибудь, но, увы. Будто память стёрли.  
— Вообще, знаете, мне уже полегчало, — бегло сообщил он и встал из-за  
стола. — Не буду Вас утруждать своим присутствием... Где моя одежда?  
Мстислав спокойно выдохнул и тоже поднялся.  
— Ничего страшного, погостите здесь ещё немного. Я уверен, Вам  
понравится.  
Борис насторожился. Хозяин выглядел слишком вежливым. Улыбки,  
желание выслужиться — всё это было гостю не по душе. Пауза немного  
затянулась, но её прервал звонкий детский голос.  
— Папа? — прозвучало из-за двери.  
— А вот и моя любимая дочурка!  
Хозяин обомлел и подхватил на руки белокурую девочку лет четырёх.  
Длинные вьющиеся волосы и миниатюрные губки придавали ей вид  
маленького ангелочка, а голубое платье подчёркивало небесный цвет  
больших глаз. Она заметила незнакомца и, вопросительно глядя на отца,  
захлопала ресницами.  
— Папа, это кто? — тихо спросила девочка, крепко цепляясь за папину  
шею.  
— Это наш гость — Борис. Ты его не бойся, он хороший.  
Слава нежно погладил малышку по голове.  
— Меня зовут Настя. Ты поиграешь со мной? — довольно спросила  
девочка у Бориса.  
— Если он захочет, то поиграет с тобой. Не докучай гостям! Это  
невежливо...  
Настя поддакнула, и отец опустил её на пол. Маленькие ножки в синих  
ботиночках убежали куда-то за дверь, но Слава ещё долго влюблённо  
всматривался ей в след, радуясь, что в его жизни есть такой славный  
человечек.  
— Так! — внезапно скомандовал хозяин, Борис аж вздрогнул. — Пока Вы  
здесь, мой дом — Ваш дом.  
Наступила ночь. Вдруг Борис проснулся от громкого шума, как ему  
показалось. И, правда, сверху кто-то стучал по полу. Какое-то время  
мужчина старался не обращать на монотонные звуки внимания, но сон никак  
не возвращался. Делать было нечего: пришлось вставать с кровати и идти на  
разведку.  
Из окон бил яркий лунный свет, хорошо освещая коридор. На улице  
распогодилось, зато в доме происходило что-то странное. Поначалу Борис  
вспомнил о словах хозяина дома: вдруг наверху шалит дух его жены? Но  
какой разумный человек в это поверит?  
Всё же, с трудом выкинув тёмные мысли из головы, Борис продолжил  
идти. Он поднялся на этаж выше по скрипучей лестнице, встретив по дороге  
жуткую статую между пролётами. Скорее всего, её уродовал жёсткий лунный  
свет, и днём она выглядела не так пугающе. Заветная комната на третьем  
этаже вскоре показалась перед ним, заканчивая коридор. Из-за неё доносился  
тихий детский плач. Единственный ребёнок в огромном доме — Настя —  
слёзно звала маму. Вероятно, утрата сказалась на психологическом  
состоянии ребёнка.  
Борис постучался, и внезапно наступила тишина.  
— Дядя Борис? — спросила Настя, спустя минуту. — Помогите мне...  
пожалуйста...  
Он дёрнул дверь, но та оказалась заперта.  
— Прости, Настя, я... ничем не могу помочь...  
— Возьмите у папы ключ! Выпустите меня! — плакала девочка, отчаянно  
стуча кулаками по двери.  
Внутри Бориса проснулся страх. Ноги затряслись, и он отпрянул назад.  
Вмешиваться в чужие семейные дела ему абсолютно не хотелось. Пусть сами  
разбираются с проблемами, он в этом доме оказался абсолютно случайно.  
Поэтому, игнорируя неистовые мольбы девочки, мужчина ринулся по  
коридору обратно. Завернув за угол, он на что-то налетел. Понимание  
пришло не сразу, однако, уставившись вперёд, Борис заметил строгого  
Славу.  
— Ах, это Вы... — прошептал хозяин. — А я думал, опять кошки залезли  
через чердак.  
— Ваша дочь! — возмутился Борис.  
Хозяин опустил руку ему на плечо и спокойно улыбнулся.  
— Могу понять Ваше недоумение, но, прошу войти в  
положение... Завтра я уложу её спать в другую комнату.  
— Но зачем Вы заперли её на ключ? — недоверчиво спросил Борис.  
Огорчённый Слава прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
— Разговоры о проблемах моего ребёнка не принесут мне радости, но  
раз Вы всё равно стали свидетелем...  
Борис приготовился слушать.  
— Настя часто ходит во сне... Обычно, если уложить её спать в десять  
часов вечера, она не просыпается до самого утра, но иногда бывает, как  
сегодня. Я не могу допустить, чтобы она снова вышла из комнаты в  
состоянии лунатизма.  
— Снова? — повторил Борис.  
— Именно... — подтвердил Слава, потирая подбородок. — Однажды она  
убежала ночью из дома и залезла на дерево. Я... еле успел её поймать, когда  
она сорвалась с ветки...  
Настин отец напряжённо вздохнул, а затем медленно взял гостя под  
руку и повёл вниз по лестнице.  
— Так что, идите спать. Могу приготовить Вам новую комнату.  
— Не стоит... думаю, Настя скоро успокоится, — отнекивался Борис.  
Однако остаток ночи пришлось закрывать уши подушками. Настя  
бегала и кричала во всё горло, не давая гостю уснуть. Стенания стихли  
только под утро, когда первые лучи солнца забрезжили на горизонте.  
Сегодня Славе пришлось выехать в город за продуктами, заодно он  
задумал решить некие неотложные дела. К счастью, теперь было на кого  
оставить дочь. Смятение и опасение Бориса имели основания: что, если  
Слава не успеет вернуться к вечеру? Хозяин дома, конечно, убедил гостя, что  
ничего страшного нет, и отдал ключ от Настиной комнаты. Всё же, Борис  
чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
Накормив ребёнка, мужчина даже помыл посуду, не почувствовав при  
этом раздражения, как обычно, затем переодел девочку в удобные тёплые  
вещи и даже почитал её любимую книгу вслух. Настя, кажется, правда была  
рада остаться дома. Она резвилась, бегала, смеялась и постоянно таскала  
Бориса за собой, поэтому к полудню он совершенно выбился из сил, в  
отличие от неугомонной девочки.  
— Пойдём, поиграем с папиными куклами! — восхищённо предложила  
Настя.  
— У твоего отца есть куклы? — задумался мужчина. — Он их  
коллекционирует?  
— Нет, ему нравится их делать.  
Девочка взяла Бориса за руку и настойчиво потянула за собой.  
Несколько тёмных коридоров остались позади, и вдалеке показалась  
лестница, ведущая в подвал. Внизу их ждала металлическая дверь —  
единственная настолько прочная во всём доме.  
— Она, наверное, закрыта, — огорчённо предположил Борис.  
Подав ему связку ключей, Настя указала на два нужных.  
Ключи вошли в замочную скважину немного туго, но провернулись, и  
дверь тяжело открылась. Внутри Бориса снова предательски поджидала  
темнота, но его в первую очередь обеспокоило не это: в нос единым  
внезапным порывом ворвался резкий противный запах, как бывает в  
больнице. Однако поверх него чувствовался химический клубничный  
ароматизатор. С тем же успехом его можно было использовать в неубранном  
биотуалете.  
А Настя, кажется, не придала этому значения, только весело вбежала во  
тьму и щёлкнула выключателем. Борис подскочил на месте, схватившись за  
сердце. В его возрасте уже не стоило так сильно пугаться и переживать. На  
него смотрели десятки человеческих лиц. Сначала он принял их за живых  
людей, но через мгновение понял, что это и есть те самые куклы.  
Удивительно. Они выглядели слишком натурально. Да, стеклянные  
взгляды и уложенные парики придавали куклам забвение, однако Борис  
словно попал в фотографию подпольной вечеринки стиляг. Замершие в  
разных позах ярко разодетые фигуры якобы разговаривали между собой,  
танцевали или же просто сидели на стульях и креслах. Кто-то потягивал  
воздух из хрустального бокала, а двое мужчин весело играли в бильярд. На  
празднике были и взрослые, и дети, и даже кошка в позе прыжка,  
подвешенная на потолке.  
Мужчина подошёл ближе к одному из манекенов. Невысокая женщина,  
на вид лет сорока, поправляла каштановые кудри, глядя в зеркало. Её карие  
кукольные глаза смотрели вдаль, сквозь отражающую поверхность. Но куда  
бы Борис не пошёл, её взгляд словно следил за ним, отчего у мужчины  
проснулась паранойя. Он осторожно пощупал её ярко-жёлтое пышное платье  
ради любопытства. Материал был очень приятный наощупь, вероятно,  
дорогое удовольствие шить или покупать такие костюмы. Неужели Слава  
тратит все государственные средства на своё увлечение?  
Обернувшись на Настю, Борис убедился, что она весело беседует с  
одной из кукол, сидя у неё на коленях. Она ведь ещё ребёнок, в таком  
возрасте все так делают. Протискиваясь к девочке мимо фигур, мужчина  
случайно коснулся руки одного из манекенов, и по телу пошли мурашки. По  
ощущению не отличить от настоящей кожи, разве что лишённой живой  
теплоты. Видимо, какие-то новые материалы, Борис в этом ничего не  
смыслил.  
Аккуратно обойдя остальные куклы, он лицом к лицу встретился с той,  
что держала на коленях Настю. Женщина была настолько прекрасной, что  
Борис влюбился бы в неё, будь она живой.  
Девочка болтала ногами и напевала себе под нос спокойную песенку:  
«Мама убаюкает доченьку свою, чтобы сладко ей спалось. Баюшки-баю.  
Пусть ей снятся облака, небо и трава. Спи, моя хорошая, сладко до утра», и  
сжимала в миниатюрных ручках пряди белокурых волос куклы.  
— Что это за песенка? — спросил Борис у довольной Насти.  
— Мне её пела мама, когда я засыпала, — довольно ответила девочка и  
взглянула наверх. — Вот — моя мама.  
Она указала пальцем на манекен, смотрящий вдаль томным взглядом  
голубых глаз. Борис нервно хихикнул.  
— Нет, Настя, это кукла... Возможно... твой папа сделал её образ,  
потому что очень любил твою маму.  
— Нет! Это — моя мама! — обиженно вскрикнула девочка и уткнулась  
носом в белое платье безжизненного манекена.  
Борис попытался объяснить по-другому, но Настя не хотела слушать,  
только сильнее плакала. Не в силах больше терпеть, мужчина признал её  
слова, лишь бы ребёнок успокоился. Вскоре Настя позабыла про невзгоды.  
Вдоволь наигравшись, девочка вернула всё по местам и вместе с гостем  
вышла из подвала. К большому удивлению Бориса, солнце уже село, поздней  
осенью темнеет довольно быстро. Главное, не упустить момент и уложить  
Настю спать вовремя.  
— А расскажи мне сказку, — зевая, попросила Настя гостя, когда легла в  
кровать.  
— Сказку? — недоумённо спросил Борис, не в состоянии вспомнить ни  
одной. — Про что же тебе рассказать?  
— Про принцессу! — улыбаясь, воскликнула девочка.  
Мужчина внезапно понял, вот она — безысходность. Однако с горем  
пополам что-то удалось придумать. Девочка, кажется, наконец, задремала, и  
Борис встал со стула, стараясь не шуметь. Но пол скрипел слишком сильно.  
— Дядя Борис, я пить хочу, — расстроенно прошептала Настя и надула  
губы.  
— Ну хорошо, лежи, я сейчас принесу.  
Спустившись вниз, мужчина вошёл на кухню. И тут же хлопнула  
входная дверь.  
— Ох, добрый вечер, Борис! — весело поприветствовал его краснощёкий  
Слава, заходя на кухню. — Как прошёл день?  
— Отлично, спасибо! Было весело. Настя очень милая девочка.  
— Да, самый настоящий ангелочек! — заулыбался её отец. — А я,  
представляете, когда уезжал, обронил ключи... Только сейчас заметил.  
— Так это Ваши ключи? Их мне отдала Настя.  
Борис протянул связку хозяину дома, но вместо банального «спасибо»  
заметил на себе холодный взгляд.  
— Ты ходил в подвал? — строго спросил Слава, выхватив ключи.  
— К-куда?..  
— В подвал! — повторил хозяин и больно схватил Бориса за руку. —  
Отвечай!  
От испуга гость бросался невнятными словами. Слава свирепел на  
глазах. Ещё немного, и он бы точно хорошенько ударил Бориса. Тому  
повезло, что послышался Настин голос, отвлекший их от стычки.

— Папа? Ты пришёл?  
Мстислав испуганно взглянул на маятниковые часы, стоящие у двери.  
Без одной минуты десять.  
— ЧЁРТ! — вскрикнул он, отпустив Бориса.  
Рывком закрыв дверь, Слава судорожно стал искать нужный ключ.  
Замок щёлкнул, и мужчина тяжело выдохнул, прикрыв лицо.  
— Почему ты её не запер?! — кричал он.  
— Я... Настя попросила воды, и... я пошёл на кухню, а потом Вы  
приехали! — оправдывался Борис. — Почему Вы так напуганы?  
Слава не успел ответить на его вопрос, как вдруг часы забили,  
знаменуя о наступлении десяти часов вечера. Хозяин побледнел и сполз на  
пол. Ровно десять ударов — и за дверью кто-то появился. За толстым  
полупрозрачным стеклом стояла белая девочка, излучая свет. Её длинные  
волосы призрачно развивались в воздухе, проникая через щели дверного  
проёма, и обвивали ручку. Они подёргали её, но здесь было заперто.  
— Я хочу играть... — хмыкнула девочка.  
Она со всей силы ударила руками в стекло, взглянув через него ярко-  
красными горящими глазами. Оба мужчины подскочили на месте и отбежали  
подальше.  
— Я слышу ваши сердца, — продолжала девочка. — Отдайте мне их и  
отведите меня к маме!  
Глаза Бориса округлились.  
— Это Настя?! — воскликнул он, тряся Славу за одежду. — Объяснись!  
— Нет... нет... это не Настя... Это чудовище, которое является каждую  
ночь... И вообще, ты во всём виноват! — вспылил Слава.  
Стекло ходило ходуном. Девочка истерически кричала и колотила  
дверь руками.  
— Так, Слава, успокойся, пожалуйста! — пятясь назад, упрашивал его  
Борис. — Может, для начала расскажешь, что происходит?  
Но хозяин решил иначе. Он с силой отпихнул Бориса и, добежав до  
стойки, схватил мясницкий нож. От греха подальше испуганный гость  
спрятался за ближайшим столом.  
— Нужно было тебя сразу убить... Рожей ты, конечно, не вышел, но в  
процессе изготовления куклы, можно кое-что изменить.  
— Что? Что ты делаешь?! — закричал Борис, отползая назад вместе со  
стулом.  
Мстислав гневно прорычал и бросился на гостя, внезапно ставшего  
врагом. Тот успел откатиться в сторону, метнув в нападающего стулом, и  
рванул, куда глаза глядят. Сбрасывая на пол мебель, он пытался замедлить  
противника, но, находясь в замкнутом пространстве, всё равно не смог бы  
спастись. Белая стена вынесла приговор, оказавшись тупиком. Мстислав,  
сверкая яростью в глазах, перешагнул через последний стул, и, размахивая  
ножом, вальяжно зашагал к загнанной добыче.  
Ситуация настолько накалилась, что Борис забыл про Настю, держа во  
внимании только острие ножа.  
— Ус-с-...-покойся! — заикался он. — Мы можем всё обсудить!  
Что маньяку до слов жертвы? Мстислав широко замахнулся, целясь в  
живот. Борис сжался, как только мог, закрывшись руками и ногами,  
зажмурив глаза. Он был готов к удару, и, всё же, не хотел умирать.  
Мысленно мужчина чувствовал боль, представлял, как истекает кровью,  
дожидаясь мучительной смерти, и только через какое-то время понял, что  
ничего не происходит.  
Распахнув глаза, он уставился на Мстислава, застывшего перед ним.  
Нож замер в сантиметре от Бориса. Ещё немного и тот бы вспорол жертве  
живот. В ужасе отшатнувшись назад, гость вжался в стену.  
— Мстислав! — проскандировал басистый голос, мягко отражаясь от  
стен. — Ты нарушил наш договор!  
То ли звук шёл отовсюду сразу, то ли раздавался только в голове,  
Борис не понял. Он оглядывался в надежде кого-нибудь отыскать. Найти  
того, кто поможет.  
— Нет... — прошептал хозяин дома, пытаясь двинуться, но его  
сдерживали невидимые путы.  
Нападавший разжал руку, и нож выпал. Слава дёргался и ёрзал, не в  
состоянии освободиться от незримых оков. Вокруг него сгустился белый  
туман. Леденящее дыхание расплывалось по всей столовой, окутывая людей,  
и призрак явил себя. Это он мёртвой хваткой сжимал руку Мстислава,  
осуждающе вглядываясь ему в лицо. Сморщенный профиль с крючковатым  
носом говорил о преклонном возрасте умершего.  
— Ты знаешь, какова плата, — напомнил старик, — и я забираю её.  
— Постой! Не делай этого! — испуганно завопил Мстислав. — Я ведь не  
убил его!!!  
— Это не имеет значения, — спокойно ответил призрак. — Твои желания  
говорят сами за себя. Если бы я не вмешался, то количество жертв  
увеличилось бы. И ты сам это прекрасно осознаёшь.  
— Не забирай её у меня, прошу...  
Слава опустился на колени. В его глазах блестели слёзы отчаяния. Но  
призрак был непреклонен. Он гордо и стремительно взмахнул рукой, будто  
рисуя на полотне воздуха картину. В тот же миг все звуки в коридоре  
прекратились. В кривых длинных пальцах появился маленький светящийся  
головастик. Он прыгал и летал, словно радуясь долгожданной свободе.  
Старик, наконец-то улыбнулся, понимая неслышимые разговоры светлого  
существа, а потом отпустил его. Покружив немного возле старика, белый  
головастик растворился в воздухе. Но строгий призрак не собирался уходить  
так быстро. На его лице вновь нарисовалась надменность.  
— Ты заставлял её душу страдать каждую ночь! — обратился к Славе  
дух.  
— Не ври мне! — пылко рявкнул тот, сжав кулаки. — Она была счастлива  
со мной!  
— Очнись, тебя обуревает заблуждение! Мы вырвали душу из мира  
мёртвых, ей было одиноко здесь. И вообще, на твоём месте я бы помалкивал.  
Сколько смертей лежит на твоих плечах? Даже любимую жену умудрился  
убить в порыве ярости, а ведь она не была причастна к Настиной гибели.  
Именно из-за тебя наше имение опустело, когда постояльцы заподозрили  
неладное. Тогда я пришёл помочь, думал, ты исправишься, если я пойду тебе  
навстречу и верну любимую дочь. Но если ты забыл, у меня было одно  
условие: не убивать ни единой души. Ты, конечно, умудрился перехитрить  
меня, и раскапывал свежие могилы, чтобы делать из тел куклы. Ради забавы!  
Но, наконец-то, ты оступился, — призрак оскалился. — Никогда не думал, что  
мой внук станет чудовищем, но с этим пора покончить.  
Слава криво улыбнулся, сунув руку в карман. Он вынул зажигалку и  
поджёг ближайшую скатерть.  
— Это имение сгинет вместе со мной, — съязвил он, и швырнул стол к  
окну.  
Пламя поползло по занавескам, стремительно заполоняя всё  
пространство кухни.  
— Жди возмездия, Слава, — предупредил дух.  
Сверкнула зелёная вспышка, и он исчез. Уличная тьма сгустилась,  
словно за окном всё исчезло. Пожар разрастался слишком быстро, нужно  
было бежать. Борис поднял ключи, любезно брошенные Славой, и выскочил  
в коридор. Он чуть не запнулся о тело маленькой девочки, бездыханно  
лежащее на полу. Ему стало жаль её, не должно такое милое создание  
сгореть дотла в скверном доме, лучше упокоить её тело в земле.  
Он взял Настю на руки и бросился к двери. Из-за угла доносились  
непонятные шаркающие звуки. Борис быстро заглянул туда, но в ужасе  
заскочил обратно. Хотел бы он, чтобы ему почудилось, а может и впрямь  
множество красных глаз смотрело на него из темноты.  
Ждать и разгадывать тайны свечения было нельзя. Дверь распахнулась,  
и Борис полураздетый помчался дальше от дома. Дойдя до сарая, он упал в  
снег без сил. Адское пламя охватило весь дом. Его порочный свет танцевал  
вокруг, словно хоровод суккуб, а тени прыгали, словно черти, радуясь  
происходящей вакханалии под шум огненных языков.  
В таком пожаре выжить невозможно. И всё же, Борису показалось, что  
из двери вышла женщина в длинном платье. Сначала он решил, что это  
очередной обман, вызванный игрой света и тени, но он ошибся. Кто-то  
действительно приближался. Когда светлая фигура поравнялась с мужчиной,  
он понял, что перед ним та самая кукла, что сидела во главе комнаты. Она  
сверкнула красными очами и аккуратно забрала Настю из рук Бориса.  
— Мне пришлось тайно проникнуть в это тело, ведь Настенька  
попросила меня быть рядом с ней здесь, когда вернулась в мир мёртвых, —  
женщина улыбнулась. — Хорошо, что старик меня не заметил, пока занимался11  
другими глупыми куклами. Теперь я могу воплотить каприз своей дочери.  
Славы больше нет... В обмен на его жизнь я верну другую — более ценную  
для меня!  
Женщина глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя прилив энергии, будто воздух  
нужен был ей для того, чтобы жить, и запела песню, которую Борис уже  
слышал один раз.  
— Мама убаюкает доченьку свою, чтобы сладко ей спалось. Баюшки-  
баю. Пусть ей снятся облака, небо и трава. Спи, моя хорошая, сладко до утра,  
— пела она, укачивая бездыханное тело девочки.  
Глаза и рот Насти приоткрылись и начали источать яркий алый свет,  
идущий изнутри тела, словно вот-вот оттуда низвергнется лава.  
— Пусть твой сон не украдёт свет ночной луны сквозь скупой туманный  
след белой пелены. Пусть тебя не потревожит шум небесных струй. А  
пробудит Настеньку мамин поцелуй.  
Последнее слово раздалось эхом. Женщина воодушевлённо и нежно  
поцеловала дитя, и девочка резким движением села у неё на руках.  
— Мамочка! — радостно закричала она, обняв женщину за элегантную  
шею с синим пятном. — Ты больше не станешь куклой? Больше не уйдёшь от  
меня?  
— Конечно, нет, моя маленькая, теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Она гладила Настю по маленькой светлой головке и целовала в  
бледный лобик.  
— Мужчины никогда не смогут понять, что дети не будут счастливы без  
матери, — прошептала дама. — Мужчины для них только игрушки.  
Настя повернула голову, и её огненные глаза уставились на Бориса.  
Улыбаясь, девочка какое-то время недвижимо разглядывала его.  
— Дядя Боря! — вдруг воскликнула она. — Давай поиграем!  
Вокруг стемнело, и мир быстро ускользнул из-под ног. В голове  
раздался детский смех и шум пламени. Падая в горячую тьму, Борис хотел  
быстрее обрести реальность. И вдруг — толчок!  
Он резко открыл глаза.  
«Где я?» — подумал Борис, глядя на деревянный резной потолок.


End file.
